A Shocking Surprise
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: I dont want to give it away. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Shocking Surprise

"Oh honey, not tonight, I'm so tired." Jackie told Nick as he started kissing her neck.

"Why are you so tired?" He asked.

"Because the kids wore me out today." She responded.

Nick chuckled, he didn't doubt that, they were adorable but a handful none the less.

He gave up and went to sleep himself.

The next afternoon Nick and Jackie were enjoying a pizza on the patio, soaking up the nice weather since it wasn't so scalding hot outside anymore.

The kids were hanging out at Jackie's parent's house, playing in the new sandbox Jackie's parents had just gotten them.

"Want some more iced tea?" Nick asked as he grabbed his glass so he could go inside and get more.

"Please." Jackie answered.

He stood up, grabbed her glass as well, and then headed into the house to get some more.

He soon returned with two full glasses in his hands. As he was sitting back down he noticed something and it stunned him. He sat back down next to Jackie.

"Jacks?"

"Yeah?" She answered as she looked up at him, she noticed the serious expression on his face.

"What's wrong Nicky?" She asked him.

"Are you pregnant?"

"Are you nuts?" She answered back.

"I'm serious, are you?"

"No, I had a tubal ligation, I know I've put on a few pounds, I'll go on a diet when the kids go back to school and hopefully I'll…"

"No Jacks, I didn't ask that because I think you've gained weight, I asked because, well there is something that I've never told you."

"What's that?"

"Well, I've noticed that when you're pregnant you get this red dot, about the size of a penny behind your left ear, I've noticed it will all of your pregnancies, it goes away after you have the baby, It's hard to see because you usually wear your hair down but today you have your hair in a ponytail and, well the dot there."

"Are you in the beginning stages of heat stroke, should I take you to the doctor?" She asked genuinely concerned, he sounded like a complete lunatic.

"I'm being completely serious."

"Nicky, I had my tubes tied, that means no more babies." She responded with a slight smile.

"I know that but still, and weren't you just saying last night how tired you are?"

"It was nearly midnight and I'd been chasing after eight kids all day, do you really blame me for being exhausted?"

"No, not at all."

She smiled at him triumphantly as if she'd won this ridiculous argument.

"And you've been eating quite a bit of ice cream, which you crave when you're pregnant."

"It's summer in Vegas, it helps me cool off and I love ice cream when I'm not pregnant too, which could help explain why I've put on a few pounds." She said with a grin.

He smiled, shrugged, and then dropped the discussion.

A couple hours later Jackie was in the bathroom, she had every door to her medicine cabinet open, tilting her head to one side trying to see a red dot. Nick was right, there was one.

" _He's insane, I'm sure it's just a bug bite or something"_ She mumbled to herself.

"What are ya doin?" Nick asked.

She jumped so hard she nearly fell over.

"Nothing." She mumbled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He said before walking down the hall with a smile on his face, he knew very well what she was going, even if she didn't want to admit it.

"Oh forget it, I'm going to settle this nonsense once and for all." She said to herself out loud.

She dug in the bottom drawer of her bathroom cupboard and pulled out a home pregnancy test.

She took it and then waited the three minutes, she couldn't wait till the results came, she was going to give Nick a ton of good natured teasing.

Nick was downstairs in the living room eating some chips, drinking some iced tea and enjoying the quiet when all of a sudden the quiet was shattered by a blood curdling scream in the master bathroom.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

"Jackie what's wrong?" He asked as he raced up the stairs.

He found Jackie wide eyed in the bathroom.

"You were right." She said barely above a whisper.

"What?" He asked.

"You were right."

"About what?"

"I am pregnant."

Nick's eyes got wide.

"Get out of here." He said in complete shock.

"It's true, there's the test."

Nick picked up the at home pregnancy test that was laying on the bathroom counter.

"That's the side I peed on."

Nick gently threw the test back on the cupboard and hurriedly washed his hands.

He then picked up the test from the other side and looked at it, it was definitely positive.

He looked at Jackie and smiled broadly.

She didn't return the smile.

"How did this happen?" She asked quietly.

"Well Jacks, you see when two adults love each other they…" He started but she cut him off.

"Oh shut up Nicholas, I know how it happened but _how_ did this happen, I had my tubes tied."

Tears stung her eyes.

"Hey, it's going to be fine, this is an awesome surprise, once that little one gets here we won't know what we did without him, or her." He told her as he took her in his arms.

"I know." She said as a tear slid down her face and got on his shirt.

She pulled herself together and then stepped back and smiled at him.

He returned the smile and gave her a comforting kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you for your support, it means everything."

He just smiled at her again and gave her another hug.

"Does this mean I can eat all the ice cream I want?" She asked him with a playful smile.

"You bet, if you want I'll go to the store right now and buy every carton of ice cream they have."

She laughed.

A few moments passed and neither of them said anything, he just held her hand and smiled at her.

"I'm going to go call my doctor." She said before giving his hand a squeeze and leaving the room.

She made her phone call and then hung up.

"Nick." She called, fear obvious in her voice.

"What's wrong Jacks?"

"Doctor Wilson said that we need to get down to the clinic right now, she said any pregnancy resulting after a tubal ligation has a much higher risk of being an ectopic pregnancy and if that's the case and it's not treated I very well could internally bleed to death."

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Nick stood there frozen for about two seconds before pulling himself together.

He grabbed his truck keys and then grabbed Jackie's arm and yanked her towards the door.

"Honey, you're hurting me." She complained.

"Sorry." He said as he let go of her.

They got to the doctor's office in record time, it's a miracle Nick didn't get a speeding ticket.

The minute they got signed in Jackie was called back.

"So what's going on here?" Nick asked, feeling completely out of the loop, one minute he'd been excited about a new baby and the next he was hearing that Jackie might die, he felt sick.

"Well if Jackie is pregnant and it's an ectopic pregnancy she'll be taken into surgery."

"Today?" He asked.

"Yes, right away."

"And the baby?" Nick asked.

"An ectopic pregnancy is when the egg implants in the fallopian tube, eventually the fallopian tube will burst as the baby grows causing major internal bleeding for Jackie, if that occurs it could even be fatal to Jackie, an ectopic pregnancy is not a viable pregnancy, I'm sorry."

Nick gave Jackie's hand a squeeze.

"Jackie lay back."

She did as she was told and the ultrasound got underway.

"Jackie, you are in fact pregnant, and the baby is completely healthy, and it's exactly where it should be, it's not ectopic, congratulations."

Nick and Jackie both began to cry tears of relief.

"How far along am I?" Jackie asked.

"By the size of this little peanut, I'd estimate around 7 weeks."

"And there is just one baby right?" Jackie asked.

"Yes, no twins this time around." Dr. Wilson assured her.

"Dr. Wilson, I don't understand though how I got pregnant because I got my tubes tied."

"Even with a tubal ligation, with no back up contraceptive there is still over a 1% chance of pregnancy."

Nick and Jackie looked at each other sheepishly, they hadn't known that.

"I know this pregnancy wasn't planned but I have a feeling that if any couple can handle an unexpected new little one it's you guys, if not there are other options however."

"You mean like abortion? I'm not going to get an abortion, this little one was obviously meant to join our family." Jackie said with a smile as she glanced over at Nick who immediately agreed.

"Yep, this little girl was definitely meant to be here."

"Little girl?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah, more than likely, I mean, come on, the girls ruled the house for so long that it just seems fitting that this surprise baby would cause them to rule it again." Nick told her with a grin.

Jackie laughed.

A few minutes later Nick and Jackie happily left the clinic. They were excited about this unexpected pending arrival!

The End!


End file.
